


Melding of the Minds

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Comfort, Episode Related, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Malex, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: For @endswithawhimper on our group chatFollowing events of 1x10, Maria kicks Michael out of the bar so he takes refuge in his truck; too tired, exhausted, depressed to drive home. A late night visitor leads to Michael sharing more than he ever thought he would





	Melding of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-Throwback to OG series.  
> Whenever Max and Liz kissed, she would get flashes of Max's life. It's later revealed that Michael could share these flashes with Maria but he didn't want her to see his life until one day he does... So I'm applying *that* logic here instead of the psychic bond of the hand print... Please just go with it :)

Michael turned on his heel and strode from the bar in a huff or so he wanted Maria to think but in actual fact, he was hurt by her brashness. He hadn’t come here for a fight; he just needed a drink and maybe someone to talk to. No, not talk, he couldn’t talk to her about what was really bothering him… That Isobel had run off on him to be with Noah despite having the serum in her system and could be a potential threat to her husband.

That hadn’t been the most painful part though; the worst being the way Alex had run off on him. He’d poured his heart out to him, had taken him into his fallout shelter and laid everything on the table. Michael had handed Alex a loaded, smoking gun and Alex had turned and run. 

All he wanted was a drink and a shoulder to try on, not that he would’ve cried. Alex wasn’t worth his tears… Was he?  
Of course he was.

Michael opened the passenger door and reached into the glove compartment for a bottle of nail polish remover. It was almost empty but he downed the rest anyway and tossed the bottle onto the floor of the truck before he made his way around to the back. Michael opened the back and crawled inside where he started to rummage about for more bottles but when he couldn’t find any, he simply collapsed on the flatbed and sighed in frustration.

His head hurt, his heart hurt, everything hurt. Maria had sent him away, Alex had run away. Isobel had enough on her plate and Max… Max was the last person he wanted a lecture from right now. He could already hear ‘Mr Self-Righteous’ and his speech on all the reasons Michael shouldn’t have shown Alex the bunker even though it was perfectly fine for Liz to know all about it. 

Michael closed his eyes then threw his arm over them to block out the street and overhead lights. He knew he should just drive home but he didn’t want to go back to an empty air stream, was content to just lie here and wallow in his own self-pity. He heard Maria milling about but she didn’t approach, maybe she didn’t realize he was in the back? So he didn’t move, didn’t make a sound until he heard her footsteps move away. Then everything was quiet again. He couldn’t stay here all night, he knew that but anything else just sounded like too much effort.

He must’ve nodded off for he jerked awake at the sound of someone knocking on the side of the truck. Michael groaned and rolled over but didn’t engage. He wasn’t doing anything wrong and it wasn’t the first time he’d slept off a bender in this very spot; Maria had never minded before.  
Something landed with a thud beside his head and he opened one eye to find a flask next to him.  
Someone had bought him booze because yeah that sounded like a smart thing to give someone who was clearly sleeping off a bender.

Michael reached out, grabbed the flask and opened it. The smell of acetone hit him before he’d even managed to completely remove the lid. So he finally looked up to see who was knocking on his truck and handing him nail polish remover. 

“Alex” he greeted his visitor.  
“Maria called me” Alex informed him.  
“Of course she did…Doesn’t want a bad smell like me hanging around outside”

Alex exhaled and shook his head.  
“You don’t smell bad” he assured him “and you’re not drunk either”  
“How could I be? She wouldn’t serve me”

Alex moved around the truck and hoisted himself up on to the flatbed. He then crawled up to meet Michael halfway; Michael sat up and crossed his legs, looked at Alex somewhat expectantly.

“If she wouldn’t serve you, why are you sleeping out here?” Alex asked. Michael sighed.  
“Didn’t have the energy to drive home” he admitted “it was a long day”  
“I heard uh about the hospital and Noah”  
“He’s fine, Is, she’s taking care of him”

Michael lifted the flask and took a long swig; he savoured it while it slid down his throat. He closed his eyes and let the feeling envelope him. It was such a tiny gesture that meant more than Michael could ever express… Alex had come here in the middle of the night, for him, and had bought him something to numb his pain.  
When he opened his eyes, he noticed Alex was watching him so he held the flask up, in a mock toast.

“Thanks” he said “for uh… this”  
“Well drinking it direct from the bottle might look suspicious” Alex replied.  
“I uh never really thought about it before”  
“Maybe you should… You need to be more careful”  
“Oh come on, Alex. I get enough of this crap from Max; I don’t need it from you too”

He watched as Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out another flask. This one he rose to his own lips and took a sip. Michael reached for it, their fingers touched but Alex relinquished his hold on it and allowed Michael to take it from him. The scotch burned in Michael’s throat and he handed it back to Alex, picked up his nail polish remover one and sipped from it instead.

They sat opposite each other, sipping from their flasks and exchanging nervous looks.

“I’m sorry for running off the way I did” Alex finally said to him.  
“Don’t worry about it” Michael tried to brush it off.  
“You have to understand, it was a lot to process”  
“You said you’d known about aliens for months”  
“I knew they existed but seeing your ship just… made it so much more real”  
“So seeing me move the trailer with my brain wasn’t enough for you?”  
“What else can you do?”

Michael took another mouthful from the flask then smirked to himself before watching as the top three buttons on Alex’s shirt appeared to open of their own accord. Alex immediately reached up and re-buttoned two of them.

“Guerin!” he hissed.  
“Well you asked” Michael chuckled before having another drink. Alex was glaring at him but there was a twinkle in his eye too.  
“I did ask but you could’ve just told me”  
“Where’s the fun in that?”

Alex shook his head but he was smiling now as he took another drink. Michael continued to gaze at him, at the man he once loved… still loved… who’d known his secret for a long time and hadn’t told anyone, hadn’t even come to him about it because he’d been trying to protect him. After everything Alex had been through in his life, he was still doing all he could to protect Michael. This morning, when he’d shown up at the junkyard and declared he wanted to be friends… Michael didn’t think it would be possible. He couldn’t just be friends with Alex, not with how they felt about each other for he was sure Alex still felt the same about him but maybe… just maybe Alex didn’t really believe or understand just how deeply Michael cared for him.

“You know there uh there is one other thing we can do” Michael said as he watched Alex over the flask he was sipping from. Alex slowly looked up and met Michael’s gaze. Maybe it was the tone he’d used but Alex was taking him seriously, maybe he believed what Michael was saying was important.  
“Something all three of us can do” he continued “but uh Max and Isobel have more practice at it than I do”

“What is it?” Alex asked; he never once looked away from Michael.  
“It’s like a psychic bond” he explained “we can share out thoughts, feelings, and memories with others”  
“How does it work?”  
“I uh I have to touch you and… let you in”  
“Is that something you’d want to do?”  
“Only if you trust me to... It might not work or something could go wrong… I could hurt you”

Alex shifted and moved closer to Michael.  
“I trust you” he whispered. “I trust you, Guerin”

Michael swallowed his nerves and took a deep breath. He’d only ever done this with Max and Isobel, had never tried it on a human before and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Alex. Michael reached for his hands and shifted their positions until they were very close together; Alex was practically in Michael’s lap.

“I uh” Michael stammered. “I already had the link with Max and Isobel so uh we might have to try something different”  
Alex nodded his head. “Do whatever you have to do”

These words made his heart soar. Alex was putting all of his trust into Michael. He hoped and prayed this would work. He leaned in, placed his hand to Alex’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. The second their lips touched, Michael opened his mind and projected everything into Alex’s mind.

Michael’s entire life flashed through his mind. Waking up in the pod with Max and Isobel, the three of them huddled together in the group home, Michael watching as Max and Isobel were taken away by the Evans’s. Flashes of his time spent in multiple homes, being beaten or neglected; a flash of a priest performing an exorcism on him; he was reunited with Max and Isobel, happy memories of his friendship with the two of them followed. Then Alex saw himself in Michael’s mind, felt the panic when Alex had tried to kiss him in the tool shed. He felt the nervous anxiety Michael had felt in the museum when he’d kissed him for the first time.  
Alex felt tears forming in his eyes when Michael shared his memory of their first time together followed by the pain at Jesse smashing his hand. The shame and fear and the tears Michael shed when he saw Isobel kill Rosa then him and Max staging the ‘accident’ to cover for her.  
He felt the pain Michael felt watching Alex leave town the first time. Then he felt his head might explode when he felt the want, need, desire exuding from Michael when they’d kissed at the reunion. Followed by the joy Michael had felt when he woke up to find Alex still in his bed.  
He shared Michael’s heartbreak at Alex walking away from him at the drive in. Then Alex heard Michael telling Isobel he’d confess to killing Rosa because he had ‘nothing but some old scrap metal’ this was followed by him telling Isobel ‘maybe it was time we told the truth to the ones we love’. When Alex saw how hard Michael worked with Liz trying to save Isobel, he couldn’t breathe and he broke away from the kiss.

Michael’s heart was racing and he collapsed on the bed of the truck, absolutely exhausted from the effort it had taken to show Alex so much. He felt Alex’s arms on him, helping him to sit back up and then Alex was holding the flask to his lips and he swallowed the contents in deep gulps.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered as he stroked his fingers through Michael’s curls. “I shouldn’t have stopped you… Shouldn’t have made you do that”  
“No!” Michael reached up and placed his hand on top of Alex’s “you didn’t make me do that… I wanted you to see that… You said you wanted to know about me”

Alex moved again, shifted their positions so he was lying on the bed of the truck and pulled Michael down into his arms. He held him close against his body and kissed his forehead. Michael closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of being enveloped in Alex’s tight embrace. His heart was still pounding and his breathing was ragged but Alex was holding him, comforting him. He wasn’t scared by what he’d seen in Michael’s mind though he did notice Alex pulled away before Michael could reveal his rumble with Maria. Either out of respect for his friend or because he didn’t want to know what Michael had felt in those moment, he wasn’t sure.

“You have more than some old scrap metal, Guerin” Alex whispered in his ear. Michael immediately wrapped his arm around Alex and buried his face in his chest. “You have friends who care about you, who would do anything for you, who would protect you. Max, Isobel, Liz, Noah, Kyle, Maria” he placed another kiss to Michael’s forehead. “And you have me… Someone who loves you unconditionally” 

Michael dared to look up and into Alex’s tear filled eyes.  
“I love you, Guerin” Alex insisted “For ten years, I’ve loved you and nothing will ever change that. A connection like ours doesn’t just go away; it gets stronger becomes unbreakable. You have to know by now how much I love you, how loved you are by everyone and how worthy you are of that love”  
Michael let out a small sob.  
“You showed me your World and I felt all of it” Alex continued “felt everything you’d ever felt… No matter how untrue most of it was. You’re not a bad seed or a bad smell, you’re the most selfless, loyal, brave, smart, sensitive, man I’ve ever met and anyone who’s lucky enough to call you a friend has no idea just how luck they are”

Michael blinked back tears and nuzzled himself closer to Alex’s embrace.  
“But I’m luckiest of all” Alex whispered “because I’m the only one you’ve ever loved and you’re the only one I’ll ever love”

Michael nodded his head against Alex’s chest but couldn’t bring himself to look up; didn’t want Alex to see his tears but Alex didn’t need to see Michael’s face to know what he was thinking or what he was feeling. Arms around each other, lying together in the back of Michael’s truck, they both knew how the other felt. When Alex placed another kiss to Michael’s curls, he simply smiled and pulled him closer, neither one ever wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @stars-collide-for-malex


End file.
